


Alone

by Dya



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dya/pseuds/Dya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ starts to feel left out off the band and turns to unhealthy ways to deal with it  warning eating disorder/self harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi my first fanfic hope you like it

JJ wake up to the sound of his alarm clock buzzed tell him it was time to get up JJ moaned as he stretched over to shut off his alarm clock and got out of bed"Man why are interviews always so early" thought JJ was he got dressed in a t shirt and jeans he then walk downstairs to see if any of the other boys were up yet but he couldn't find them in the living room so he thought at they might be in kitchen but when he go there no one was there just a note on the table so he picked it up and read it

"me Josh and George want out for breakfast meet you at the interview bye" JJ sigh at look at the clock on the wall he had ten mins before he had to leave for the interview so he decide to just skip breakfast so he jump in his car and drove to the interview when he got there he was early so the staff lead him to a green room so he could wait for the rest of the band to arrive JJ spent almost half an hour wait for them for most of the time he just spent playing games on his phone his head snapped up as he heard the door open and Josh George jaymi come throw all talking to each other it took them a mint to notice JJ

"Hey JJ"said Josh as he took a seat on the couch next to jj while George and Jaymi took seats on Josh side

"Hey guys"said JJ with a smile but before they could get talking one of the staff came in and told them interviewer was ready to go so they got up and want to the interview it was normally same old questions were asked The interviewer came out with an expected question

"so who are you all close to in the band "asked the interviewer with a smile

"Geroge and Jaymi"said Josh with a smile

"Josh and Jaymi"said Geroge with a wink

"Josh and Geroge"said Jaymi put a hand over Geroge shoulder Jj felt a bit hurt at none of them said at they were close to him but he kind of blamed it on his self since he was the less talkative out of the boys he was about to answer the interviewer question but she cut him off by asking the next question

the interview want on for 20 minutes in tell they were finished they all want to the canteen in the radio stationing JJ filed his tray he starving since he skipped breakfast the three noticed all the food on the tray

"Hey JJ don't eat all of at your getting fat"said Geroge jokingly which made the other two laugh as they all sat down at a table 

"Yeah i guess"said JJ with a small laugh but inside he was thinking am i really fat? 

JJ just pushed his food around none of the other boys noticed as they eat there own food it wasn't long before the three other boys had finished "We are going to hang out see you at home JJ "said Jaymi as they got up to leave leavening JJ all by his self

JJ walk throw the front door of the house he ran straight up the stairs to the bathroom when he got in to the bathroom were he lock the door just in cause someone come home he closed his eyes and started to get undressed in front of the mirror when he was done he open his eyes and was shocked by what he saw he was fat with a gut and love handles "Oh my god how did i get like this"thought JJ to himself as he pinched the nonexistent fat on his stomach "Am going to loss this"promised JJ to his self as a tear slid down his face he quickly got dressed and want to his room where he started to do push ups and sit ups


	2. Chapter 2

JJ had been work out for two hours in tell his body was to exhausted to do any more push up he had sweat running down his face and body all he wanted do was sleep but deiced it was bad idea since it was still early and the other boys would ask questions at if they even noticed so he want down the stairs what was a lot harder than it was earlier with each step his muscles seemed protest the small movement but he finally made it the couch were he drop down on to the soft couch and turned on the tv 20 minutes later the other three boys came throw the front door"Hey JJ"said Jaymi was they walk in

"Hey"said JJ with a small smile as the three other boys walk past him and in to the kitchen to get some food Jj wanted to follow them but he didn't want to eat he was trying to loss weight not gain it so he just stayed there on the couch a few minutes later they came back each of them and a piece of pizza JJ stomached growled but it wasn't loud a enough for the other boys to hear he could smell the hot cheese coming from the pizza

"You want some?"asked George as he took a bit out slice of pizza

"No thanks am not hunger"said JJ lying he was starving since he hadn't eaten all day but he didn't want to get fatter

"At probably a good thing with all the food you had at lunch we don't want you to look bloated for the photo shoot tomorrow"said Josh with a laugh as the other to boys just smiled at the comment

"Ha yeah"said JJ forcing a smile on his face as he focused all his will power in to not to snatch the pizza out of Josh hands they spent the next couple of hours watching tv

"Ok guys i think we should get to bed he got to get up early tomorrow for the photo shoot tomorrow"said George earning nods from the others as they each get up and want to there own room as soon as JJ got to his room he collapsed on to his bed ignoring the sounds coming from his stomach as he drifted off to sleep the next time he open his eyes he was in a forest with dead trees all around him"What the hell"thought JJ as he look around out of nowhere his band mates appeared in front of him "Guys whats going on?"asked JJ with a confused look

"Shut up fat ass"said Josh with a disgusted look on his face

"Yeah ugly"said Jaymi with a grin

"Your a horrible person"said George with a smile

"Why are you saying this"said JJ as he felt tears rolling down his face

"Because we never wanted your fat ass in the band"shouted Josh

"Let kill him"said George as all three of them transformed in to three huge black wolfs with sharp teeth they then jump on to him knocking him down

"Please don't"said JJ

"Night night"said Josh as he slashed his claws at JJ JJ bolted up from his bed he had sweat all over his body it took in a minute for him to see at he was in his room

"It was just a dream"said JJ to his self as he look at his alarm clock it said 6.30 he still had a whole hour before he had to get up but he deiced to workout knowing at he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep


	3. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi please comment if you like the story or if there are ways i can make it better

JJ spent half an hour working out in tell he deiced to get ready and take as long as he wanted to since the other boys wont be up for half an hour yet so he walk over to the bathroom he was about to get ready for a shower when he spotted a scale under the sink he want to now how much weight he losses so pick up the scale and put in the middle of the floor stepped on on to the scale and waited for the number to appear it took a couple of seconds later the number 128 appeared"I only lost 2 pounds at it"thought JJ frustrated as he put the scale back under the sink and want to have shower 20 minutes later he heard a bang at the door

"JJ how long are you going to be?"asked Josh as he banged on the door again

"Be out in a second"said JJ as he quickly got dressed and open the door to come face to face with Josh

"About time"said Josh as he walk past him JJ just rolled his eyes and want down stairs to the kitchen where he found Jaymi sitting at the table while George was at oven making pancakes

"Hey JJ want some pancakes"said George as he filliped a pancake in air and almost missed the pan as it come back down

"I already had something to eat"lied JJ George gave him a confused look but didn't say anything as he took took three plates and put pancakes on them he gave one to Jaymi one for his self and the other one for Josh when he was done getting ready the two pf them eat there pancakes while JJ played with phone trying to ignore the hunger he felt it didn't take long for Josh coming down and started to eat his pancakes while the other two want to get ready soon they all ready and want to the photo shoot

When they arrived at the photo shoot they greeted by the photographer "Hi Boys looking forward to the shoot?"asked photographer with a smile

"Yeah it going to be awesome"said Josh with a smile

"Good let get started just go over to the green screen over there "said the photographer as he pointed towards the green screen the boys nodded and walked over to the green screen and the photographer started to pictures after couple of minutes later the photographer deiced to make some changes "Wonderful JJ could we try a couple without you?"asked the photographer

"yeah sure"said JJ with a sad smile as he stepped out of the shot a couple of pictures without him soon turned in to more than a few it wasn't long before the shot was over Jaymi walk up to him

"Hey JJ were going to hang out see you at the house"said Jaymi as he walk away with other boys leaving him alone again


End file.
